Nostalgie
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Post saison 11... un manque, un hôtel, des souvenirs, des retrouvailles?
1. Chapter 1

Elle n'était pas farouche et visiblement déterminée à passer rapidement aux choses sérieuses. A peine entrés dans l'appartement, elle l'entraina dans sa chambre tout en entreprenant de lui déboutonner sa chemise. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une décoration soignée et un lit au carré, un bon signe quant à sa personnalité, avant qu'elle ne pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Tout en l'embrassant, elle le fit basculer sur le matelas et se positionna à califourchon sur lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses finement musclées et fit remonter sa jupe au dessus de sa taille, ses paumes effleurant le satin de sa culotte. Il se trouva tout à coup bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Elle comprit son embarras instantanément et entreprit de le soulager en ouvrant sa braguette.

Elle planta ensuite ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les siens et brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis leur sortie du bar.

"Est-ce que tu aurais un ..."

"dans mon portefeuille,la poche intérieure " dit-il en désignant sa veste

Elle se pencha vers le pied du lit pour attraper son vêtement. En ouvrant son portefeuille, elle sourit en découvrant son badge

"Tu es une sorte de flic?"

" oui, surprise?" répondit-t-il en se défaisant de son pantalon

"Pas vraiment, je me suis tout de suite sentie en confiance avec toi"dit-t-elle en continuant ses recherches. Elle s'arrêta quand elle tomba sur une photo en noir et blanc. "Jolie" s'exclama-t-elle "ta femme?"

Non fit-il de la tête "Tant mieux, je déteste les hommes infidèles" dit-elle crânement en trouvant l'étui recherché.

Autant il lui était facile d'embrasser et de faire l'amour avec une inconnue, autant il redoutait la froideur, l'indifférence, le malaise qui en général s'en suivait. Mais cette fille semblait réagir différemment.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle se leva en lui adressant un grand sourire.

"Bière?" demanda-t-elle

Il acquiesça et elle sortit de la chambre sans prendre le temps de s'habiller ce qui lui permit d'apercevoir une nouvelle fois son joli postérieur.

Seul, il observa la chambre et son regard s'arrêta sur une masse de tulle blanc posé sur un fauteuil. Son cerveau mît quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une robe de mariée.

Sa compagne d'un soir réapparut deux bières à la main, lui en tendit une avant de s'assoir à nouveau à ses côtés.

"Tu es marié?" demanda-t-il la première gorgée avalée

"Je vais me marier samedi prochain" dit-elle imperturbable

"Vraiment?" dit-il surpris

"Oui. Il est parti ce week-end fêter son enterrement de vie de garçon à Las Vegas. Il a carte blanche et moi aussi. Après l'échange des vœux devant le prêtre, ça sera fini...Tu trouves cela étrange, non?"demanda-t-elle en évitant de le regarder

" un peu, oui" répondit-il avec franchise

" c'est ta petite amie la jolie fille brune?"demanda-t-elle intriguée par la photo aperçue plus tôt

"Pas vraiment" dit-il tristement

"Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ait une vie privée particulière!" s'exclama-t-elle en riant

"Elle vit loin d'ici. On a travaillé longtemps ensemble avant qu'elle ne reparte dans son pays d'origine."

"Tu n'as pas essayé de la retenir?"lui demanda-t-elle innocemment

"Si mais j'ai échoué " dit-il en lui adressant un sourire triste. Il finit sa bière et se leva du lit pour se rhabiller. Elle le regarda faire en silence.

"Long et heureux mariage" lui souhaita-t-il en quittant la chambre.

En sortant de l'immeuble, en pleine nuit, il choisit de parcourir quelques rues avant de faire appel à un taxi. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir et il faisait bon en ce mois de juillet. Ses pensées dérivèrent une fois de plus vers l'absente.

Peut-être ferait mieux-t-il d'enlever sa photo de son portefeuille. Dans cinquante trois jours, compta-t-il, cela fera deux ans qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Des enquêtes prenantes, sa famille du boulot et ses rencontres d'un soir l'empêchaient de penser à elle quotidiennement.

Mais ce soir, l'envie était forte d'hurler son prénom, de lui dire à quel point il était malheureux sans elle, que c'était injuste d'avoir pris autant de place dans son cœur pour s'en aller ainsi.

Il éprouva soudain le besoin vital de se remémorer les bons moments partagés et de revivre des instants de complicité. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et choisit le dernier contact de son répertoire. Il hésita à composer le numéro, réfléchissant au décalage horaire et surtout au contenu de la conversation. Leurs chemins de vie suivaient desormais des directions différentes et la seule chose qu'il souhaitait lui dire ne parvenait jamais à sortir de sa bouche. La gorge nouée, il rangea son portable. Il passa devant un bar encore ouvert et hésita à y rentrer. Il préféra tenir la promesse faite à McGee de ne plus boire immodérément. Son probie avait peu apprécié de jouer au baby-sitter un soir de déprime en lieu et place d'un rendez-vous avec Delilah.

Ziva toujours au cœur de ses pensées, il arpenta sans but précis, les rues désertes de la capitale. Ses pas le conduisirent devant l'entrée d'un hôtel dont la façade lui était familière. Il sourit en réalisant une fois de plus que tout la ramenait ce soir à elle. Il hésita à entrer mais se décida à aller au bout de sa nostalgie.

Le réceptionniste le regarda s'approcher avec méfiance au vue de l'heure tardive.

"Serait-il possible d'avoir une chambre?"demanda Tony en observant le hall de la réception fidèle à ses souvenirs.

"Il nous reste une junior suite à 150 dollars la nuit" dit l'employé après avoir consulté son ordinateur.

"Je la prends" dit Tony en sortant son portefeuille de sa poche de veste.

" Votre nom s'il vous plait?"

"M. Ranier" répondit l'agent du NCIS en souriant

"Vous pouvez m'épeler s'il vous plaît " demanda l'employé

"R.A.N.I.E.R"

Le réceptionniste tapa le nom sur son ordinateur.

"C'est étrange. Il y a une cliente qui porte le même nom que le vôtre"

" Sophie, sûrement" objecta Tony d'une manière désinvolte

L'employé lui adressa un regard intrigué avant de lui demander "Vous la connaissez?"

Tony resta un instant interdit. La coïncidence lui semblait improbable

"Il y a une Sophie Ranier qui loge ici cette nuit?" demanda-t-il la mine pétrifiée

L'employé prit peur en le regardant.

"C'est confidentiel. Vous prenez toujours la chambre"

Tony sortit son badge. "Je suis agent du NCIS et je mène une enquête. Répondez à ma question"

Le réceptionniste examina un long moment sa plaque avant de lui répondre : " effectivement, il y a bien une Sophie Ranier, Monsieur DiNozzo"

Tony se frotta le visage avec ses mains pour mieux se réveiller puis il sortit la photo prise à Paris

" C'est elle?"

Le réceptionniste regarda un bref instant le cliché avant d'acquiescer.

à **suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

Devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, Tony hésita.

Des dizaines de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponse se bousculaient dans sa tête : était-elle toute seule? Était-elle venue pour le voir ou pour tout autre chose? Avait-elle envie de le voir? Avait-il envie de la revoir ainsi? Qu'allait-elle lui dire?

Il manqua de courage et fit demi-tour. Il demanda au concierge de garder sa venue secrète avant de rentrer chez lui.

Après seulement quelques heures de sommeil, il se réveilla avec l'impression que la soirée de la veille était seulement un rêve. Arrivé au bureau, son ordinateur à peine allumé, il consulta le logiciel recensant les passagers des vols internationaux arrivant aux États-unis.

Il afficha un grand sourire quand le nom de Ziva David apparut sur l'écran. Elle était arrivée de Tel-Aviv il y a trois jours. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. L'espoir était revenu et avec lui, l'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur.

Son changement d'humeur ne passa pas inaperçu.

McGee lui dit : " ta soirée a dû bien se terminer" Il préféra adresser en guise de réponse à son éternel probie un grand sourire.

Piqué par la curiosité, ce dernier lui demanda : "Rappelle-moi son nom déjà ?"

Il eut l'envie de lui dire la vérité mais prononcer un prénom si longtemps ignoré dans les bureaux du NCIS aurait conduit à une multitude de questions, auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre.

Sa journée de travail fut dense: Il interrogea cinq marines de la base d'Annapolis, suspectés de vols d'armes. Au grand damne de son patron, il ne fut pas très efficace, consultant très souvent son portable pour voir s'il n'avait pas manqué un appel, un sms. Il regarda aussi de nombreuses fois sa messagerie professionnelle et personnelle.

Au fil de la journée, l'espoir et l'excitation laissèrent peu à peu la place à l'amertume et à l'agacement. Peut-être ne le contacterait-t-elle pas?

Assis devant sa télé allumée mais muette, une bière à la main, il composa plusieurs fois le numéro de l'hôtel mais raccrocha en entendant la voix du réceptionniste.

Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lui courir après, ses dernières tentatives avaient été des échecs. Un mélange de fierté et de peur d'être à nouveau blessé l'empêchait de faire le premier pas.

Le lendemain, quand il arriva au bureau, son patron était déjà là, sagement assis à son bureau. Il le salua et commença à relire les interrogatoires de la veille dans l'espoir de faire avancer l'enquête. Il fut rapidement perturbé quand il sentit son boss l'observer avec insistance. Il leva la tête pour le regarder et Leroy Jethro Gibbs lui adressa un sourire.

Il comprit aussitôt que ce dernier avait vu Ziva, son attitude étrange ne pouvait avoir d'autres explications.

Il se leva, essayant de contenir son énervement et se rendit aux toilettes. Pour tenter de regagner son calme, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage quand il sentit la présence de Gibbs derrière lui.  
Il accrocha son regard dans le miroir et lui demanda la gorge nouée :  
"Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas?"  
Son boss acquiesça.  
"Elle va bien?" questionna Tony  
" oui" répondit son patron  
"Tant mieux" dit-il  
"Elle souhaite te voir" indiqua Gibbs

Cette phrase toute simple défit un nœud à son estomac mais il n'avait pas envie de perdre la face devant son chef. Il dit en se dirigeant vers la porte :  
"Elle connaît mon adresse "

Rentré chez lui, il s'occupa l'esprit en faisant du rangement.  
Il alla ensuite à la salle de bains se rafraîchir. Il remarqua une nouvelle ride qui parcourait horizontalement son front. Il se rassura en se disant qu'elle aussi avait du changer. Peut-être ne la trouverait-il plus aussi belle?

Il sursauta quand il entendit la sonnerie de son interphone retentir. Il appuya sur l'ouverture de porte de l'immeuble sans vérifier l'identité de son visiteur. Il l'attendait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Il entrebâilla sa porte d'entrée et s'installa au piano.  
Il se mît à jouer "into my arms", une mélodie mélancolique qui reflétait bien son humeur. Il entendit la porte de son appartement se refermer et sentit sa présence derrière lui.

Il fit une fausse note puis une deuxième et s'arrêta. Il ne se retourna pas et attendit qu'elle se place devant le piano pour la découvrir.  
Elle était toujours aussi jolie. La peau dorée, les cheveux bouclés, les yeux noirs et un sourire désarmant.

"Salut" dit-elle la voix tremblante  
"Salut"dit-il dans un murmure  
Ils se regardèrent ensuite pendant un long moment en silence.

"Ton appartement n'a pas changé" dit-elle en jetant un regard circulaire sur le salon  
"Non, pourquoi aurait-il changé?" répondit-t-il en se levant  
"Je ne sais pas. Du temps est passé depuis que..."  
"Oui, beaucoup de temps" la coupa-t-il  
"J'en avais besoin" dit-elle en évitant sans regard  
"J'en doute pas"

" tu veux boire quelque chose," demanda-t-il en se servant un verre de whisky  
"La même chose que toi" lui répondit-elle  
"Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici, Ziva?" demanda-t-il en lui tendant un verre  
"Je ne sais pas vraiment" dit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée d'alcool

Il la regarda en silence.  
"On m'a proposé un poste à Washington" finit-elle par avouer  
" au ncis?"  
"Non à l'ambassade d'Israël" expliqua-t-elle  
"Le job est intéressant?"  
"Je crois."  
"Alors pourquoi hésites-tu?" demanda-t-il  
" parce qu'il serait étrange de revenir ici sans renouer des liens avec ceux qui ont partagé ma vie pendant des années"

Il réfléchit un instant avant de dire :  
"Accepte le poste. Abby, McGee et Gibbs sont beaucoup moins rancuniers que moi"  
" ok"  
"Et Laisse moi un peu de temps."  
" ok "

À suivre...


End file.
